Warriors High
by Starflower6
Summary: Warriors in high school (under edit)
1. Wake up!

_Hollyleaf's P.O.V_

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. Today was my first day of Middle School! I had just recently graduated from Warriors Elementary school, and is now a warrior.

* * *

I yawned and started putting on my uniform. The uniform is a light pink polo shirt with a short black skirt. This year the uniform colors are black and pink. Lionblaze was constantly complaining about why does the color have to be pink. He then announced that he is only wearing black, and nothing else.

* * *

"Hello Hollyleaf," Her mother Squirrelflight said as Hollyleaf came downstairs. "Can you wake up Lionblaze and Jayfeather? They wouldn't wake up even with lionblaze's alarm clock roar." I chuckled. Lionblaze had changed the alarm clock's ringtone to a lion's roar. "Sure." I replyed.

I barged in Lionblaze's room and roughly shook him. "WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. Lionblaze leapt out of bed, looked wildly around and saw the clock. He shoved me out of his room and slammed his door. I could hear him fumbling for his clothes. I was about to go in Jayfeather's room when he opened the door. I shrieked when I saw what he was wearing. "You look like a girl!" I gasped. "Me and Briarlight planned that on the first day of school I would dress like a girl and she would dress like a boy." Jayfeather muttered.

* * *

Hollyleaf sat on the couch eating her cereal. She prefer sitting on the couch instead of the table because Lionblaze always make slurpy noises with his cereal. Jayfeater was no help either. He always spill his milk and knock his bowl over because he is blind. Then the doorbell rang.

She saw Squirrelflight stand and walk swiftly to the door. When the door opened, there stood aunt Leafpool. "hi, Leafpool. What can we do for you?" Squirrelflight asked curiously. "Mind if I take the kids to school? I'm sure they'll love to ride in my Ferrari." Leafpool offered. "Yes!" Lionblaze hollered. "Can Cinderheart come?" "Yes." Leafpool chuckled at the sight of Lionblaze's dreamy face. "Can Briarlight come?" Jayfeather asked. "No. No one else is going with me. I'm pretty sure Lionblaze would love to have some alone time with Cinderheart?" Leafpool confirmed. Lionblaze blushed. "Y-yes." Lionblaze muttered embarrassed. "Well lets go!" Leafpool said dragging Lionblaze to her Ferrari.


	2. New rooms

Cinderheart's POV

I stood nervously in front of the manager of the Thunder Section. I think his name was Thunderstar. "Name?" He asked me. "Cinderheart." I replied. "Who are your parents?" He asked me again. "S-Sorreltail and Brackenfur." I answered. He nodded and handed me a slip of paper with a room number written on it. "Your room number." He explained. I nodded a thanks and walked away.

 _"Room 124. Must be on the second floor."_ I thought. I was about to head upstairs, but then saw my sisters Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. "What room number do you guys have? I have room 124." I asked as we went upstairs together. "125" Poppyfrost answered. "I have room 125 too!" Honeyfern squealed. "Oh..." I said softly. "Don't worry! I'm sure you will have at least one of your friends in your room." Poppyfrost gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled. Maybe I will.

"Want to come to me and poppyfrost's room?" Asked Honeyfern. "Sure!" I answered. We quickly found room 125 and opened the door. I saw another girl in the room reading a magazine. I immediately recognized her. She was Dovewing, the girl that talks nonstop about how awesome her boyfriends Bumblestripe and Tigerheart was.

"Lets go to my room." I whispered and we left. I opened the door to my room and saw a girl with black hair and striking green eyes. "Hollyleaf!" I screamed. It's so nice to see you!" I said to my friend. Hollyleaf spun around and looked at me with joy in her eyes. Hollyleaf was my best friend since first grade. "Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf said happily. She smiled at my sisters and welcomed them in. "So are they in our room?" She asked me. "No. They are in room 125." I answered. "I wonder who else is in our room..." Hollyleaf wondered. Then there was a click. The door opened and there stood a tall girl with light brown hair and green eyes.


	3. Blossom fall's memory

Blossomfall's P.O.V

I sat on the lower bunk in my room. The room I share with Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. The room I share with my two worst enemies.

Back in fourth grade, I wasn't popular. In fact, I was really unpopular. Then came the day I won the fight with Briarlight well Briarpaw then, my sister. Unlike me, Briarpaw was really popular, despite her crippled legs. I was having a really bad day that day. Someone pushed me into the boys bathroom. Then a boy, Lionblaze, well Lionpaw then, saw me on the floor. Instead of helping me up, he dragged me deep inside the boys restroom and then punched me. He forced me out, landing blow by blow on my face, arms, and stomach. I fled, and crashed into Briarpaw. Briarpaw dropped her crutches and fell. Everybody saw. They screamed cuss words at me, and hurled insults. Jaypaw, at that time, glared at me as he helped Briarpaw up. The worst part was when Briarpaw accused me of knocking her down on purpose. When I denied, she hurled herself at me. I side steped, and she crashed to the floor. I took advantage and jumped on her, kicking and punching her. Then she yelled, "Enough!" And begged me to let her up. I stood up, and everyone muttered reluctant congratulations to me.

Then they left. I still wasn't popular, but wasn't the least popular. Hollyleaf was.

One day, Hollyleaf/Hollypaw saw me sitting with Fallen Leaves. She had a secret crush on Fallen Leaves, so she stood on the stage, and announced: "Look at that ugly girl sitting with Fallen Leaves! I know why Millie didn't love her as she loved Briarpaw. Its because she is so ugly, even a worm would not have wanted to even go near her! Look at the ugly glasses she is wearing! I say we should make her sit behind the trash can everyday!" I gasped, tears flooding my eyes. Sitting behind the trash can was for girls that nobody likes and didn't even want to see them. "I agree! We should make her sit behind the trash can _and_ beat her up as soon as she goes near someone!" Cinderpaw had announced.

The crowd cheered. Fallen Leaves grabbed my wrist and shoved me behind the trash can. Then he tipped the trash can over so that the trash poured all over me. The shirt and jeans I had thought was so pretty and spent all of my allowance on, was ruined. There was so many different colored stains on it, it looked like an elephant had painted it. I didn't care what other people were saying about me now. I was crying really hard and just wanted to get out of here.

On my way out, I crashed into Breezepaw, the strongest boy in school. Just my luck. I was going to get beaten up by the strongest boy in school. He grabbed me and threw me down. He stepped on my face, breaking my glasses. Luckily, my glasses were already hanging off of my face, so the glass didn't cut my eye. Then he slammed his fist down. Blood squirted everywhere. He laughed, and left me in spinning darkness.

I sighed. That memory had been painful. I could not understand why the other girls hate me so much.

I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	4. Hollyleaf lies

Hollyleaf's POV

I rushed through the school trying to beat the bell to my next class. Mousefur can be really grumpy if you don't get to her class on time! Mousefur teaches math.

I collapsed in my seat just as the bell rang. _"That was close!"_ I thought.

I glanced at my partners. Icecloud was sitting behind me while Blossomfall sat in front of me. Cinderheart sat next to me, and Fallen Leaves sat on the right.

I blushed. I had a crush on Fallen Leaves since fifth grade. He was a new student at that time. Making sure he was looking at me, I threw a spitball at Blossomfall. It stuck in her hair like a burr. I heard Fallen Leaves laugh.

"Nice one, Hollyleaf!" Then he threw one too.

Pretty soon, the whole class is throwing spitballs at Blossomfall. She tried using her math book to shield herself, but they just stuck on her math book. Then Mousefur went through the door.

"What is going on in here?! I can hear you laughing and shouting all the way down the hall! Blossomfall, that's the book I lent you! how did it get so dirty?! Mousefur screamed.

Blossomfall started sobbing. "I don't know who started this, but they suddenly started throwing spitballs at me!" Blossomfall wailed.

"If whoever started this doesn't fess up now, all of you will be in lunch detention from now to November!" Mousefur shouted.

"I-It was B-Breezepelt!" I lied. "What- no! It wasn't me!" Breezepelt protested. "Yes it was! Hollyleaf doesn't lie!" The class roared.

"Breezepelt- lunch detention everyday till November!" Mousefur said sternly. "Now, may I continue?"

I walked quietly down the hall to lunch with my friends. Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Icecloud were talking loudly about how Blossomfall deserved to bombarded with spitballs.

"Can you guys be quieter? The teachers can hear you!" I snapped.

They immediately stopped and started whispering. My friends wanted to stop by their rooms, so I went toward the cafeteria by myself. Just as I was about to go in, Breezepelt blocked the entrance. "Flagpole, after-school 3:15." He said, and left.


	5. HollyleafxFallenLeaves

_Breezepelt's POV_

I walked away from a stunned Hollyleaf. How dare she! I know I was the one who started it, but did she really have to tell Mousefur? If there was a reason, then why?

Oh, I know. To save her and her friends, and her crush. I know she likes him just looking at her stare at him. Fallen Leaves. You have no idea how much I hate you, Fallen Leaves. Today I will get you back. I will hurt the girl you like. I know you like her too. Fallen Leaves, you have no idea how dangerous I can be. You have no idea.

 _Lionblaze's POV_

I was walking to Science class with Whitestorm when I heard voices.

There was a guy voice and a girl's. The girls voice sounded familiar. It was Hollyleaf's!

The guy, Breezepelt, was threatening her. " _Today after school, 3:15."_ I heard him whisper. Judging by his tone, I knew my sister is in trouble.

"Jayfeather! Get out your supplies! Breezepelt is going to kill Hollyleaf!" I screeched. Jayfeather immediately leapt to his feet and began gathering his supplies. "Try to save Hollyleaf before Breezepelt does some real damage!" Jayfeather snapped.

I nodded and rushed out. I just hope I'm not too late...

 _Hollyleaf's POV_

What just happened? Was Breezepelt threatening me? Should I go?

I have no idea what to do! I know Breezepelt is mad at me for blaming him of something he didn't do. Then I made up my mind. I am going. I am _not_ going to run away from my problems. I _will_ face Breezepelt. What harm can he do anyways?

I had just finished 6th period. It is time to go. I waited by the flagpole for Breezepelt. Finally I saw him, walking towards me. I swallowed nervously.

"Listen Hollyleaf, I know you like Fallen Leaves, and he likes you too. Now it is time for him to watch you get hurt. I am going to hurt you badly, Hollyleaf. And he is going to watch." "Bring him in." He snapped to his friend. His friend, Heathertail nodded and brought Fallen Leaves in.

I just stood thee shocked. Fallen Leaves like me too? I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Breezepelt lunged at me. He shot out a fist, but I ducked, and shot my own catching him on the nose. He yowled furiously. Before he can react, I kicked him in the shin, unbalancing him. I took advantage and leapt on him. I then landed a storm of blows on his face, chest, and stomach. He was slowly losing consciousness ** _._**

 _Time_ _seemed to slow down_ as I land a final blow. He was still breathing, but unconscious. Heathertail shrieked and immediately let go of Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves ran to me, and we hugged. "I am never going to leave your side again." Fallen Leaves whispered.


	6. A dark plan

Unknown P.O.V

"When will we attack, rightful ruler of Warriortopia?" A gruff male voice whispered, eyes glowing in the darkness. "Shut up, moron. You will know when I tell you! Now I'm going to call an assembly, if you don't mind." Answered another male, but the voice much more harsh and cold.

The second male flipped onto a table and began. "As you all know, we are the rightful rulers of Warriortopia. I will now tell you the plan. We are first going to attack the minors of Warriortopia. That includes famous shops like Ferncloud's - adopt - a - child cter. We will fly up in our professional bomber planes, and bomb the shops from above. After the shops, we will attack hotels, including Ashfur's hotel. Then we will attack minor schools like Happy Children ran by Daisy. After a few more attacks, we will then strike Warriors High, the heart of Warriortopia. After we conquered this city, we will change its name to Darkland!" Announced the male. The others all stared at their leader nervously. His cold, glittering Amber eyes were full of hatred.

The leader leapt off the table. "Lay out the weapons. Be prepared to attack Sweetbriar's Sweet Shop first thing in the morning." The leader said as he walked out of the door.

Sorry for the short chapter. Can you guess who is the unknown character?


	7. Warriors chat room

Cinderheart's POV

Cinderheart stared at her phone. The Warriors chat room was open. And _Lionblaze_ was on. The handsome jock at Warriors High was on the chat room. Without hesitation, she entered the chat room.

 _Warriors Chat room_

Cinderheart entered the chat room.

Lionblaze: Hi Cinderheart.

Hollyleaf Rocks: Hey bestie! My brothers and I are going swimming, wanna come?

Cinderheart: Sure!

The Hottest One(Berrynose): Can I come? Yes I can. I'll bring Honeyfern.

Lionblaze changed his username to Blaze of the Lion

Blaze of the Lion: *sigh.* Sure I guess.

The Hottest One: Yay! Me and Honey are coming at 5.

Hollyleaf Rocks: Kay.

Cinderheart: Great. The most annoying guy is coming.

Blaze of the Lion: Couldn't agree more!

The Hottest One: Hey!

The Sweetest Honey entered the chat room

The Hottes One: Honeyfern!

The Sweetest Honey: Hey, sweetheart! And don't worry u aren't annoying.

PoppyxBerry entered the chat room

The Sweetest Honey: Poppyfrost, um Berrynose is not your boyfriend, he is mine! Change your username now!

PoppyxBerry: No!

PoppyxBerry changed her username to Love Stealer

The Hottest One: Nice one, sweetheart!

Love Stealer: Hey! How did you do that?!

Love Stealer exited the chat room.

Blaze of The Lion: Well that was awkward. Got 2 go, bye!

Blaze of the Lion left the chat room

Cinderheart: Bye!

Cinderheart left the chat room.

Hollyleaf Rocks left the chat room.

The Hottest One: Honeyfern, I'll pick you up at 5!

The Hottest One left the chat room.

The Sweetest Honey left the chat room.


	8. The swim and BLOSSOMFALL!

Lionblaze

Lionblaze sat at the kitchen table trying to work out what just happened. Cinderheart is going swimming with him. The beautiful girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes. The graceful girl that excels at almost everything.

She has all 100's even though it is almost Halloween.

His grades aren't going so well right now, though. he has a 78 in math, an 82 in English, an 91 in science, an 100 in sports, and an 66 in art.

Why were his grades so horrible? Squirrelflight and Bramblestar said that if his grades doesn't get better by Thanksgiving, he will have to quit after school sports.

Lionblaze's gaze went to the clock. "5:15! Hollyleaf, get ready! Its already 5:15!- Ahhhh!" He shouted as he fell down the stairs, landing at Hollyleaf's feet.

Hollyleaf chucked. "Lionblaze, Cinderheart is picking us up, remember?" She reminded him. "Oh yeah..." Lionblaze said embarrased.

Then, when he looked ou t the window, he saw Cinderheart's Mercedes car pull up. "Gahhh! Get ready! Shes here!" Lionblaze began frantically throwing in his bathing suit and towel. He threw open the door, revealing Cinderheart.

Cinderheart smiled. "Hey Lion!" Lionblaze stammered back: "Hi Cinderheart." Cinderheart was about to say something else when Hollyleaf came.

"Ready?"

* * *

Cinderheart's car went inside the parking lot.

Lionblaze could already see Berrynose and Honeyfern laughing as they splashed each other. Poppyfrost was off to the corner, jealousy darkening her eyes.

Lionblaze jumped in, splashing them both. Then Cinderheart did a perfect dive into the deep end.

Lionblaze kicked off the sand, and swam toward Cinderheart.

When he was one foot away from Cinderheart, someone grabbed his leg and dragged him down.

The last thing he saw before he went under was the horrified screams of Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. Poppyfrost, looked like she didn't care. Berrynose and Honeyfern was frozen with shock. He openned his eyes and was so surprised at who was holding him, that he tried to scream, but choked on water. Then Blossomfall dragged down the deep side and smiled. He glared at her but was quickly lost in pitch black.


	9. Chat room war!

Cinderheart dove underwater. She could see the body of Lionblaze sinking fast. Frantic, she quickly swam to him and keeping his head above water, she carried him to the shallows.

" Lionblaze please wake up!" Hollyleaf wailed.

"Get out of the way!" Jayfeather snapped, Running toward Lionblaze.

He pumped lionblaze's chest three times, listened for heartbeats, and pumped three more times.

With a jerk, Lionblaze woke up.

* * *

WARRIORS CHAT ROOM

Hollyleaf Rocks: OMG! I cant believe Blossomfall just did that to Lionblaze!

The Sweetest Honey: IKR? I mean, sure we were mean to her. But she tried to kill him!

Blaze Of The Lion: Its okay, guys. I'm alive. Thank you Cinderheart for rescuing me! :)

 **THE WARRIORS CHAT ROOM HAD BEEN SHUTDOWN BY A USER NAMED "FALLING BLOSSOMS."**

* * *

"What?!" Hollyleaf screamed. She jumped up from her bed. "How did Blossomfall do that?" She whispered.

Honeyfern came barging in. "OMG, Hollyleaf! That had to be Blossomfall. I mean, Falling Blossoms? Seriously."

Hollyleaf sighed. "But how? You need at least five complaints from other people to shut it down."

Honeyfern nodded. "Yeah, but Blossomfall has friends. Icecloud, Birchfall, and Spiderleg, along with Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and Ivypool."

"I wonder how." Hollyleaf replied. "I'm going to open up Warriors chat room again."

* * *

 **WARRIORS CHAT ROOM HAD BEEN REOPENED BY THE USER HOLLYLEAF ROCKS.**

 **Hollyleaf Rocks: Yay!**

 **WARRIORS CHAT ROOM HAD BEEN SHUT DOWN AGAIN BY USER "COLD AS ICE"**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!". "Hollyleaf!" Honey fern snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that I am so mad at Blossomfall and her gang." Hollyleaf muttered.

Someone knocked on Hollyleaf's door. Hollyleaf opened the door, and there stood Blossomfall.


	10. Party!

Boloosomfall smirked. "Sorry girlies, but the chat room needed to be shut down because of some negative comments."

Honeyfern stared at Blossomfall. "Never mind, how about a movie, Hollyleaf? Cal up Cinderheart, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, and Fallen Leaves."

"Kay kay!" Hollyleaf chirped.

"hey! I want to go too!" Blossomfall protested.

"Sorry, but my car can only fit 7." Honeyfern said, smirking.

There was a loud slam, and Blossomfall was alone.

* * *

Blossomfall sighed. Girls can be so mean sometimes! Suddenly, she had an idea to make Hollyleaf mad. Really mad.

Blossomfall got out her phone and speed dialed her friends.

"Hey guys? How about a party at my dorm? No, Hollyleaf does not know. Sweet! See u later!"

Blossomfall smiled. She need a lot of food. By the time Hollyleaf comes back, this room will be a mess.

* * *

"ready, steady, aim!" Whoosh! A orange dart flew through the air, popping a balloon filled with paint on Hollyleaf's bed.

whoosh! A second dart popped a red balloon above Cinderheart's bed, releasing orange crush soda.

"Way to go, guys!" Blossomfall cackled, hi-fiving her friends.

"This is awesome!" Icecloud cheered.

"wait! There's more!" Blossomfall chuckled, opening the closet. 500 balloons popped out, all filled with baking soda. Blossomfall poured a large amount of vinegar on the hard floor. She then popped all 500 balloons. BOOM! The chemical reaction exploded. "Ahhh!" Icecloud ran in circles, laughing.

"most fun.. I ever had." Toadstep gasped, rolling on the floor in laughter.

Then the door clicked open.


	11. What proof do you have?

Hollyleaf stared at the messy room in shock. "What on Earth happened here?!" She cried. She felt Cinderheart stiffen next to her. The room was a mess. Paint was all over Hollyleaf's bed, Cinderheart's was orange. The room reeked of vinegar.

"A party?" Icecloud nervously said.

"Everybody out! Not you Blossomfall!" Hollyleaf hollered, tackling Blossomfall as she tried to get past Hollyleaf.

The guests left quickly.

"How. Dare. You!" Hollyleaf screamed, throwing what she got in her hand at Blossomfall, which unfortunately for Blossomfall was a cane. Jay feather had forgotten his cane in the hallway and Hollyleaf had picked it up.

The cane didn't hit Blossomfall though. Blossom fall had swiftly ducked.

"We should have locked you in the closet!" Cinderheart fumed.

"You are cleaning this up. Cinderheart and are going to buy more bedsheets. When we get back, the room better be spotless. If not, we will tell the principle."

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart left.

Blossomfall smiled. " _What proof do they have?"_ She thought.


	12. Plane preparations

Blossomfall was in Science class. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were still mad at her for not cleaning up the mess from the party. But so far, they did nothing but put on new bedsheets and sleep.

"Attention class! We are going to go on a field trip tomorrow. Bring a suitcase, we are going to London. Prepare for the long plane ride, though. Oh, this field trip is for students with straight A's." Dustpelt remarked. "Who has all A's?"

Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Icecloud, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Hazeltail, Birchfall, Tigerheart, Mousewhisker, Harespring, Cloudysun(OC, wind) and Rosepetal raised their hands.

"May Blossomfall come down to Thunderstar's office." The intercom announced.

Due to the smirk on Hollyleaf's face, I knew I was sold out.

* * *

"Miss Blossomfall, due to numerous accusions,led by Miss Hollyleaf, Miss Cinderheart, and Mr. Jayfeather, it led to conclusions that while The girls Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were out, you had a party and trashed the room. Am I correct?"

"S-Sir, what are the evidence?" Blossomfall spluttered.

Thunderstar stood up, pulled down the movie projector and started playing a video.

The video showed exactly what happened at the party.

"Wh-What?" Blossomfall was shocked.

"Apparently, Jayfeather overheard you and his roommate Toadstep on the phone. He saw everything through the window." Thunderstar replied.

"Your punishment would be discussed by Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Oh, even thought you have all A's, you will not go on the field trip."

* * *

Blossomfall laid down on her bed. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart was allowed to move out, so now she was alone. She really wanted to go on the field trip. She was about to burst into tears when her phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Toadstep.

"Hey, Blossom. I heard about the news. Me and the guys are going to sneak you in the trip."

"And how are you going to do that?" Blossomfall asked sarcastically.

"We are going to pretend to be the security guard. When the girls get their carry on's checked, Bumblestripe will secretly be inside the machine, which the bags roll through. He will open the last bag, which is going to be Birchfall's and you, who will be giving the girls their bags, jump in Birchfall's."

"Sounds great, bye!" Blossomfall cheered.

* * *

Dovewing paced aroun her room she shared with Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. The girls were packing for the field trip. She picked some glamorous outfits. She also brought her phone to take Ivypool some pictures. She zipped up her pink sparkly suitcase and went to sleep.


	13. Who's your partner?

Hazeltail's POV

I sat on my bed reading. Forget about packing. I don't even want to go to London. I was about to call Thunderstar I don't want to go on the field trip when my boyfriend Foxleap came barging in.

"Hazeltail! I'm sad! I can't go to London!" He cried, attempting to burst into tears, which failed.

I laughed. Foxleap can be so dramatic.

"Well, I'm not going, so i'll call Thunderstar to let you take my place." I answered, dialing Thunderstar's number.

"Hello, Warriors High, Thunderstar here!" Thunderstar had answered.

"Thunderstar, I'm Hazeltail, I want to talk to you about tomorrow's field trip." I answered.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I-"

"-shedoesn'twanttogotothefieldtrip,socanItakeherplace,prettyplease?" (She doesn't want to go to the field trip, so can I take her place, pretty please?)

"Foxleap?" Thunderstar asked, confused.

"Sorry. What I mean is I don't want to go to London, can he take my place?" I asked, prying the phone away from Foxleap's fingers.

"Does he at least have AB's?" Thunderstar asks.

I glanced at Foxleap questionably. He nodded.

"Yes he does." I answered.

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I walked to Lionblaze's dorm. When I opened the door, Berrynose, Foxleap, and Lionblaze were bouncing of the walls.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked, amused.

"You guys can't even come to London!"

"Yeah but Cinderheart says the ones who are going can bring a partner. Cinderheart chose me, Honeyfern chose Berrynose, and Hazeltail chose Foxleap!" Lionblaze squealed.

"Not really, I'm taking her place." Foxleap replied.

"Yes!" I hissed. "I'll bring Fallen Leaves!"

* * *

Foxleap's POV

I am bringing three things. Only three things. A pair of underwear, a sombrero, and candy.

Well actually four, if you count Ivypool.

* * *

The next day...

"Good morning everyone! Today's the day, we are going on a field trip! We will call by class. Right now we need the business class members, Leafpool's medical class, Littlecloud's medic class, Mothwing's medic class, and Kestrelflight's medic class. And dismiss"!


	14. Rough plane ride

Blossomfall's POV

Ugh, this is so uncomfortable! I am stuck in this suitcase! When will Toadstep let me out? The plane ride started an hour ago!

I peeked out from the crack Toadstep left for me. He was asleep! I hissed. Suddenly, the announcement came on. "Fellow passengers, there is a slight turbulence."

A slight turbulence? I feel like the plane's going to crash down any second! And Toad's still sleeping! Suddenly, a wicked idea came to my mind.

* * *

Ivypool's POV

I groaned, resting my head on my pillow. The plane was shaking so badly, I feel its going to fall into the ocean right this second. Then a ginger redhead ran down the aisle.

"Sugar!(This is going to be repeated 1 million times, so I'm going to cut it off right here.:))

"Foxleap?" I asked leaning out of the aisle. Then the plane jerked harshly. Foxleap yelped as he slid to the other side of the plane, clutching onto Toadstep's chair. Then a grumpy flight attendant ran over, picking up Foxleap by the back of his shirt.

"Young man, what. the. **Hell** , are you doing?!" She growled.

"Sugar?" Foxleap whimpered.

"Fine then. No sugar for you, young boy."

Foxleap looked as if he was about to cry. "No sugar?" He whimpered, pouting and making puppy-dog faces.

I couldn't believe it. Foxleap is talking back to a flight attendant! He was going to get killed for sure.

But to my surprise, the flight attendant was roaring with laughter. "You've got the spirit, prankster." She murmured, patting Foxleap on the back as she passed.

Foxleap came to me. "Soda, my lady?" He asked me humbly.

I snorted with laughter. "I'll pass, my gentleman." I said, using the same tone Foxleap used.

We all roared with laughter. Lionblaze came up to us dragging Cinderheart. He passed Foxleap a soda.

Foxleap's eyes widened. He snatched it out of Lionblaze's grip and finished it all in three gulps.

I stared at him, impressed. "How did you do that?"

Foxleap responded with a loud burp. "Practice, my lady, practice."

* * *

 **Blossomfall**

I sighed. Toadstep was still asleep. I will have to do this now. I shifted my position, pressing my feet against the front of the bag. Grinning, I kicked it with all my might.

CRASH! The bag had fallen on Toadstep. He jerked awake.

"Wah? Did we crash? Am I dead?"

I giggled. "No. You were asleep so I kicked the bag down so you could wake up."

"Oh. I thought we were going to cra-"

" **Attention, fellow passengers! we are sorry to say, but the plane is crashing down in Beijing, China. Tighten your seatbelts, we are descending rapidly."** The intercom announced.

"Rapidly? But- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ivypool screamed as the plane tilted, falling towards the ground.

( **The announcement is going to be translated to Chinese so the words is the pronunciation. I will translate it back to English.)**

 **"** Ge wei cheng ke, wo men xian zai jiang luo, dao beijing, qing ni ji hao an quan dai."

"What was that? The intercom must be damaged." Cinderheart asked, confused.

"No, it's not." An unfamiliar voice answered.

I spun around and found a girl with black hair and deep brown eyes.

"That was in Chinese. They said: Ladies and gentlemen, we are landing in Beijing right now, please secure your seatbelts." She murmured, staring at me. Blushing. I sat down next to Toadstep, putting on my seatbelt.

"Name's Half Moon, By the way. No, I am not from Pebblehills High School. Me and my friends are from Mountain View High. Never heard of it? Probably cause we live in Mountain Tribe country. Oh, this is Gray Wing and Clear Sky." Half Moon rambled.

"Hey, why are you talking to her?" Jayfeather interrupted.

Half Moon gasped. "Jay's Wing? where were you? Why were you with these clan people? I've been so worried!"

Jayfeather looked confused. "Who's Jay's Wing? And what do you mean? This is my first time meeting you!"

"You mean you forgot? All the time we were together? the walks we took? The Rushing Water dance?"

"Forgot? No, I never forgot, cause they never happened! You're talking nonsense, Half Moon."

"No, Im not. You must have damaged your brain. These people have damaged you." Half Moon growled, suddenly hostile towards us.

"Woah, Half Moon! I'm Jay's Wing. I had just gotten lost. This guy's like my identical twin or something.

"Oh." Half Moon replied, friendly again.


End file.
